Painfully
by ryukim96
Summary: Otaknya memang tidak di rancang untuk berani melakukan hal di luar batasan. Ia tak seberani Seungcheol untuk melawan takdir dan mencintai Jeonghan sebagai sesama lelaki. Jadi cinta itu hanya bisa menjadi luka yang disimpan dalam-dalam oleh seorang Hong Jisoo. /JEONGCHEOL/JIHAN/ROMANCE/BL.
**DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini asli dan sepenuhnya milik saya.**

 **ENJOY ~~~**

Angin malam berhembus dengan dingin, butiran salju mulai turun dengan perlahan membuat semuanya membeku. Taman bungan plum yang menyisakan batang cokelat tanpa daun maupun bunga mulai mengkilap karna membeku. Namun seorang pemuda tinggi memberanikan diri berjalan dengan setelan jas yang masih sangat rapih.

"aku tau kau akan pulang lewat sini" kata seseorang yang sedang duduk di deretan kursi taman dengan memakai jaket tebal, sambil tersenyum dia berdiri dan mulai menghampiri pria dengan setelan jas tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jisoo-ah, bagaimana Amerika?"

"Yaa lama tidak bertemu, Choi Seungcheol. Amerika? Dia sangat baik."

"Kau pria yang antimainstream, kau berani berjalan di udara seperti ini dengan setelan jas seperti itu? Kenapa tidak menggunakan taksi?" Jisoo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tertunduk.

"Ayo pulang, hampir dua minggu kau pergi"

"Mmm..."

"Pakai ini" kata Seungcheol sambil mengambil jaket yang ada di tas nya lalu memberikan kepada Jisoo yang hampir membeku, dengan senyum tipis Jisoo mengenakannya.

Dengan santai mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri taman tersebut, entah mengapa rasanya Jisoo sangat canggung, mungkin karena pesan singkat yang dikirim Seungkwan tadi pagi.

' _Jisoo hyung, kurasa Jeonghan hyung sudah membalas perasaan Seungcheol hyung. Maaf memberi tau mu soal ini'_.

Perlahan Jisoo mengusap hidungnya yang mulai berair karna dingin.

Begitu juga dengan Seungcheol yang diam dan hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan pada seorang Hong Jisoo kalau dia sudah memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Jeonghan.

' _Apa yang harus ku katakan? Jisoo orang baik, aku merasa menghianatinya. Tapi perasaanku pada Jeonghan tumbuh dengan cepat.'_

Pikiran itu terus memutar di otak seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"Ah... kau bisa pulang duluan, aku akan membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk yang lainnya" kata Seungcheol kaku, namun Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Dengan cepat Seungcheol mengganti haluannya.

Sesampainya di Dorm...

"Coups-ya... kenapa tidak bilang saat kau akan keluar, kau tau aku hampir gila mencarimu?" kata Jeonghan dari ruang tamu yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat yang membuka pintu ternyata Hong Jisoo, wajahnya memerah, lidahnya membeku seketika, dan matanya hampir tak berkedip.

"Ji... Jisoo-ah" kata Jeonghan kaku.

Namun dengan senyum menawan Jisoo menyapanya "Apa kabar, Jeonghan?" kata Jisoo bersikap seolah olah dia tidak pernah tau kalau Jeonghan telah membalas perasaan Seungcheol. Sakit rasanya, namun tetap saja Jisoo harus belajar menerimanya mulai sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kau akan kembali malam ini? Kami bisa menjemputmu"

"Seungcheol tau aku kembali hari ini"

"Seungcheol? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tau ku?"

"Mungkin agar menjadi kejutan" kata Jisoo sambil menunjukan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum merona melihat ekspresi Jisoo yang seolah olah meminta untuk di remas.

"JISOO HYUNG COMEBACK!" kata Mingyu heboh ketika melihat Jisoo di depan pintu sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Dan benar saja semua anggota bermunculan untuk mengacak-acak tas Jisoo demi mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya oleh-oleh. "Woah! gantungan kunci Liberty." kata Hoshi dengan brutal mengeluarkan pakaian Jisoo yang ada di tas. Apa daya, Jisoo hanya pasrah melihatnya.

"Aku kembali" kata Seungcheol membuka pintu sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanja yang penuh dengan makanan, namun tidak ada yang memperhatikan karna yang lain masih sibuk mengacak acak tas Jisoo yang baru saja kembali dari LA.

"Selamat datang" kata Jeonghan dan Jisoo sambil berdiri dengan cepat Jeonghan membantu membawakan kantong belanja dan membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk disiapkan makan bersama.

"Ah, mereka tidak pernah berubah." kata Seungcheol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya karna melihat kelakuan anggota lain, namun Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan mulai pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Seungcheol menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di ruang tengah, saat yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan oleh oleh yang Jisoo beli dia menarik Jeonghan ke kamarnya dan Jeonghan tidak bisa menepisnya.

"Jeonghan, bagaimana Jisoo?" kata Seungcheol menyudutkan Jeonghan yang tampaknya mengerti maksud Seungcheol.

"aku tidak tau apakah dia tau mengenai ini atau tidak. Tapi saat dia pulang tadi, dia bersikap seperti biasanya" kata Jeonghan sambil menunduk.

"kau terpaksa membalas perasaanku?"

"Choi Seungcheol... apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau kira aku bisa dengan mudah memberikan perasaanku kepada seorang pria?"

"kau terlihat ragu dengan ku, bagaimana dengan Jisoo? Aku tau kau masih menyukainya"

"yaa... aku memang masih menyukainya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya padamu. Kau meragukannya? Kau tidak tau perasaan apa yang ku korbankan untuk Jisoo?" omelan Jeonghan hanya membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah dengan keadaan yang sangat rumit. Seungcheol hanya menatap dalam Jeonghan, dan perlahan mencuim kelopak matanya

"maafkan aku" kata Seungcheol membiarkan Jeonghan menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Tok tok tok...

suara pintu kamar Jisoo perlahan terbuka, dan melihat Seungkwan yang terlihat polos masuk dan menghampiri Jisoo yang sedang memakai baju.

"Hyung" panggil pelan Seungkwan.

"Mmmm?" gumam Jisoo mengisyaratkan kalau dia menyimak Seungkwan.

"Hyung? Kau baik baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baik baik saja" katanya sambil berbalik dan mulai duduk di depan Seungkwan di samping lamari

"Apa pesanku tadi pagi membuatmu kacau?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

"tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusan Jeonghan, aku harus menghormatinya. Tapi kenapa kau memberi tau ku soal ini?"

"Aku... aku tidak tau hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin kau lebih sakit jika kau tidak mengetahuinya"

"Seungkwan-ah... gomawo" kata Jisoo sambil mendekati wajah Seungkwan dan tersenyum manis, kantung mata Jisoo yang besar hampir menutupi seluruh matanya saat dia tersenyum. Seungkwan tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, wajahnya merona melihat Jisoo yang tersenyum sedekat itu di depannya, tak di duga ternyata Vernon melihat kejadian itu namun dia hanya berlalu seolah olah tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Hyung... tolong jangan siksa dirimu" Jisoo hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan mengelus kepala Seungkwan dengan lembut dan mulai meninggalkan Seungkwan sendirian di kamar.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Seungkwan, hanya saja dia seperti tidak bisa mengatur ucapannya ketika sedang gugup, terlebih lagi saat dia melihat senyuman Jisoo sedekat itu, andaikan Jisoo tau kalau perasaannya tidak main-main saat ini.

"Seungkwan?" panggil Vernon dari depan pintu kamar dan perlahan dia masuk mengampiri Seungkwan. Namun Seungkwan mau berdiri dan meniggalkannya.

"Boo..." kata Vernon sambil menahan tangan Seungkwan yang akan meninggalkannya

"Kau melihatnya kan?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya.. kau harus tau, aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah untuk mendapatkan semua perasaanmu."

"Semua?"

"Yaa... semuanya, tanpa terbagi dengan orang lain. Sedikitpun"

"Kau egois!"

"Memang aku egois jika menyangkut tentang perasaanmu"

"Ya... Hansol Ver..." sebelum Seungkwan selesai menyerukan namanya dengan cepat Vernon menciumnya dan membuat Seungkwan hanya terdiam kaku dan mulai hanyut dengan perasaannya.

Semua telah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Disusul dengan Vernon dan Seungkwan yang sedikit terlambat, semua anggota Dorm mulai makan malam dengan baik, tak lupa dengan beberapa candaan yang di buat Dokyeom dan member lainnya yang memang di kenal sebagai Happy kit. Mingyu yang sesekali menggoda Wonwoo membuat member lain terlihat cemburu karna kedekatannya. Jeonghan yang terlihat tidak tertarik lagi dengan makanannya memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa diketahui yang lainnya, kecuali Jisoo. Ya, Hong Jisoo dengan perlahan namun pasti mengikuti Jeonghan dari belakang, Jeonghan hanya berjalan dengan ringan di taman dekat Dorm mereka dan tidak mengetahui jika ada orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Sesekali dia menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk melepaskan tekanan yang ada di hatinya.

"Ah rasanya lelah sekali" kata Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menatap langit yang masih di taburi salju.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang" kata Jisoo berdiri di belakang Jeonghan, dengan cepat Jeonghan menoleh dan terkejut melihat Jisoo yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Lagi lagi senyuman itu membuat Jeonghan merona. Ya, entah berapa kali Jeonghan terpesona dengan senyuman itu, hampir tidak terhitung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Mengikutimu"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? AKU MENGIKUTIMU!"

"Hong Jisoo.. apa kau gila berteriak seperti itu?"

"Saat ku katakan pelan kau mengatakan 'apa' itu artinya kau tidak mendengar"

"ohh bagus sekali" kata Jeonghan memutar bola matanya.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Katakan saja" sekarang Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling berhadapan cukup dekat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, tapi aku sangat lega saat ku tau kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk memberikannya kepada Seungcheol"

"Jadi kau tau? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku tau kenapa kau melakukannya. Kau tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama tentang kepastian hubungan kita, jika aku di posisi mu mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, memang aku yang bodoh selalu berpikir bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya karna ku rasa ini melewati batasannya. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal dengan melewati batasannya, aku terlalu takut"

"kau pengecut" ketus Jeonghan.

"Kau benar. Aku memang pengecut, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya kepadamu dalam waktu cepat"

"Kurasa sekarang kau akan mengatakannya. Katakan sekarang! Kau tau aku menunggumu berapa lama? Kau tau berapa banyak kesabaran yang kugunakan untuk kepastiannya?"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa melewati batasannya, maafkan aku"

Jeonghan hanya tertunduk, dengan mata berkaca kaca mendengar pernyataan Jisoo yang membuatnya hancur seketika.

"Kau egois. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa perasaanmu saat aku mulai mengatakannya. Kau selalu tersenyum ketika aku mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' kau pikir itu jawaban? Apa orang amerika melakukan itu saat seseorang mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa kau pernah merasakan itu sampai kau melakukannya padaku?" omel Jeonghan yang mulai menjatuhkan butiran air mata.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, hanya aku tidak bisa melewati batasanku. Itu jawabanku. Dan ya itu sudah terlambat, kau punya Seungcheol sekarang. Aku merasa lega. Aku menghormati semua keputusanmu sejak awal" Jisoo mulai memeluk Jeonghan yang masih menangis.

"maaf, aku melepaskanmu dengan cara seperti ini, Jeonghan"

Sekitar 10 menit Jeonghan menangis di pelukan Jisoo akhirnya dia merasa baikan, dengan tenang mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman, perlahan Jisoo mengenggam tangan Jeonghan sambil melihat langit dan tersenyum. Jeonghan hanya melihat tangannya yang ada di genggaman Jisoo sekarang.

"kau tau Jeonghan? Perasaanku tidak akan pernah mati padamu" kata Jisoo masih melihat langit namun perlahan dia menutup matanya. Dengan langkah pasti Jeonghan berdiri di hadapannya masih dengan tangannya saling berpegangan, Jisoo menyadari dan membuka matanya, namun dengan cepat Jeonghan mencium bibir manis Jisoo, tidak sampai terhanyut Jeonghan melepaskan ciumannya, namun Jisoo masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Jeonghan, rasanya ingin berteriak namun dia tidak bisa jadi dia hanya menatap Jeonghan yang sedang tersenyum di depannya.

"Kau melewati batasnya, Hong Jisoo" katanya dengan merona.

"ayo pulang" kata Jeonghan sambil menarik tangan Jisoo yang masih mengenggam tangannya. Jisoo tidak bisa berkata maupun membantah semua gerakan yang dilakukan Jeonghan terhadapnya, dia masih terkejut dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Keesokan harinya...

pagi ini Dorm terlihat sepi, karna beberapa anggota pergi kesekolah dan beberapa lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Yang tersisa di Dorm hanya Jisoo, Jeonghan, dan Seungcheol. Yaa sangat kebetulan tersisa mereka bertiga yang sedang di landa badai kegalauan. Namun yang terlihat berkeliaaran hanya Jeonghan dan seungcehol, Jisoo masih di dalam kamarnya yang masih sibuk dengan gitarnya. Namun perlahan Seungcheol mengetuk pintu dan perlahan membuka pintunya.

"Masuklah" kata Jisoo sambil menghentikan permainan gitar nya dan tersenyum ramah pada Seungcheol.

"Aku mau bicara dengan mu."

"Sepertinya serius, ada apa?"

"Jisoo-ah, aku minta maaf. Aku dan Jeonghan..."

"Memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Kau tau?"

"Mmmm... aku sudah tau"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

"Ya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu mengenai hubunganmu. Selamat. dan tolong jaga Jeonghan" katanya sambil tersenyum. Namun Seungcheol hanya menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan bingung. Entah apa maksud perkataannya, tapi dia terlihat benar benar tidak masalah dengan keadaan ini dan itu membuat Seungcheol bingung setengah mati.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Jeonghan?"

"Mungkin tidak sebesar perasaanmu padanya"

"Kau bicara seolah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya"

"Aku sengaja membatasi perasaanku pada Jeonghan, karna aku tidak bisa melewati batasku sebagai laki laki. Ini menyalahi aturan mainnya, pikiranku tidak di rancang untuk bisa melakukan itu. Maafkan aku"

"Jisoo-ah? Marahlah jika kau memang ingin marah"

"kenapa harus marah? Aku bersyukur karna Jeonghan tidak perlu mengungguku lagi, aku bukan pria yang pemberani. Dan kau berbanding terbalik dengan ku, jadi aku bersyukur Jeonghan memberikan perasaannya padamu" Seungcheol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mulai meinggalkan Jisoo di kamarnya, entah apalagi yang harus di katakan Seungcheol, ini begitu rumit. Jeonghan yang melihatnya baru saja keluar dari kamar Jisoo menghampirinya. Tidak sempat mengatakan apapun, Jeonghan ditarik ke halaman belakang oleh Seungcheol.

"Seberapa besar kau menyukaiku?"

"Seungcheol..."

"Jawab"

"Ada apa?

"Jawab saja"

"Kita pernah membahas ini"

"Jawab saja"

"Baiklah... aku menyukaimu sebesar kau menyukaiku"

"Jangan memboHongi perasaan mu. Apa kau tau seberapa besar aku menyukaimu? Kau pikir ini permainan? "

"Aku tau" Jeonghan mengenggam tangan Seungcheol dan mulai meletakan tangan Seungcheol di dadanya, membiarkan Seungcheol merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Ini adalah perasaan dimana seseorang sedang takut kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai"

"Berhentilah mengada ngada, itu perasaanmu pada Jisoo" 

"Pemikiranmu pendek, apa masuk akal jika aku sedang berhadapan dengan mu tapi detak jantung ini perasaanku pada Jisoo?"

"Tapi aku melihatmu mencium Jisoo semalam di taman, kau berpegangan tangan dengannya dan.. dan menciumnya"

"Seberapa jauh kau melihatnya"

"Cukup jauh"

"Kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jisoo saat itu? Aku tau kau sedang membicarakanku tadi dengan Jisoo di kamarnya, kau mendengar pengakuannya?"

"Tidak perlu ku dengar kejadian semalam dan ku rasa aku tau jika kalian memang benar saling mencintai"

"Choi Seungcheol, kau tertipu dengan mata dan pikiranmu sendiri"

"Kau mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau aku bodoh"

"Ya, kau bodoh dan kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. ciuman itu bukan menandakan apapun, perasaan itu berbeda ketika aku merasakan sentuhanmu"

"Kau terlihat tersenyum saat itu"

"Karna saat itu aku menyadari Jisoo melepaskanku untukmu. Jadi aku bisa menjalani hubungan yang tenang dengan mu tanpa rasa bersalah. Sekarang... aku sepenuhnya milikmu. Choi Seungcheol. Kumohon jangan pernah meragukannya lagi"

"Jeonghan? Kau serius dengan perkataanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini."

"Bagaimana jika kau berbohong?"

"Aku siap menerima karma apapun jika yang ku katakan hari ini adalah kebohongan"

"Kau gila. Kau laki laki gila yang selalu mebuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih"

" Cium aku!"

"Apa?"

"Kau berani bertanya 'apa' ketika aku minta kau menciumku? Kau berani bertanya ketika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku?" dengan senyum manis Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan ke sudut dan mulai menciumnya. Terbawa hanyut perasaannya yang besar Jeonghan mulai menikmatinya begitu juga dengan Seungcheol dengan handal mencium Jeonghan.

"Aku Yoon Jeonghan, adalah sepenuhnya milik Choi Seungcheol" Jeonghan menahan tengkuk Seungcheol di pundaknya dan berbisik di telinga Seungcheol sambil menatap Jisoo yang melihatnya dari kejauhan dan menyapanya dengan senyuman namun tidak diketahui Seungcheol.

Jisoo hanya bisa membalas tersenyum, melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat, adegan yang membuatnya berangan angan jika dia di posisi Seungcheol. Namun otak Hong Jisoo memang tidak di rancang untuk berani melakukan hal di luar batasan. Ia memang tak seberani Seungcheol untuk melawan takdir dan mencintai Jeonghan sebagai sesama lelaki. Jadi cinta itu hanya bisa menjadi luka yang disimpan dalam-dalam oleh seorang Hong Jisoo.

 **END**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
